I Will Always Love You
by Misa Alyssa
Summary: Jack and Kate battle their fears of losing themselves but they deal with even bigger fears of losing eachother. Angst in some chapters and Fluffyness in others.
1. Take Me Instead

**I Will Always Love You**

**By: Alisha**

**Chapter 1: Take me instead!!!**

"So Jack... What are your feelings about Kate?" Juliet asked with a pondering look on her face. Jack took a few seconds to ponder before deciding to open his mouth to speak. "Well I love..." He started to say but he saw out of the corner of his eye Sawyer and Kate walking together holding hands and that just opened up the wounds of his slowly healing broken heart. "I couldn't care less about what she does..." He said with a spite of anger. "So you don't feel responsiblility for her life." Juliet asked taking Jack's hand. Jack just replied automaticly without thinking about what the question could mean. "No I don't. That's Sawyer's job isn't it?" He said as he got up in a huff as he saw Sawyer kiss Kate. He was about to go over their and stop him when all the sudden he saw her kissing him back. "I'm going back to my tent." He said with a hint of hurt in his voice. "I'm sorry Jack." Juliet said as he walked into his tent.

Within minutes Juliet walked into her tent and grabbed her walkie talkie. "Ben... Ben come in." She said with a hushness in her voice. "What?!?" The walkie talkie replied. "I asked Shephard a bunch of questions about Austin and he seems to have lost his love for her. He seems to think Ford loves her now, so with Shephard not caring about Austin's life we just need to Ford out the way which should be easy and then we can use her for the research purposes." She said and all the sudden a voice cracked from the walkie talkie. "Good... How many days until we take her by force." "Give me until tomorow morning to get her to come on her own... Then you can come in and take her by force."

The hours passed by and soon it was about 5:00 in the morning when Ben and his others decided to storm in. Kate was the only one in her tent so it was easy to grab her. Thats when she screamed. It was such an ear peircing scream that the entire camp heard it. But everyone else was to scared to get out of their tents let alone do anything. Everyone else was terrified except for Jack. As soon as he heard that scream that he knew could only have come from Kate he jumped off of his bed of leaves and sprinted out of his tent.

Sprinting to the spot where her tent was. He surprised Ben and a couple of the other others as they tried to carry Kate out of her tent squirming. She couldn't scream because of a gag. "I suggest you let her go NOW!" Jack said forcefully to Ben and Zeke. "Sorry Jack I cannot do that." Ben said with an evil gleam in his eye. Jack looked at Ben with an angry smirk. "You better let her go or else." He said menacingly and Ben retorted. "You wouldn't actually hit a man in a wheelchair would you?" Jack took another step forward. "No but... If you don't let her free I will make an exception."

Kate looked at Jack surprised and so did Juliet. "I thought you said you didn't feel responsibility for her. That was Sawyer's job, remember." Juliet said surprised and with each word Kate felt her heart breaking more... She felt really bad for hurting Jack so much. Jack walked over to Juliet and grabbed her shoulders. "So you did this... Look Juliet I may be upset with her but still that doesn't mean that I will not protect her. So Juliet I want you and the others to remember something. Remember this." He started and Kate felt tears come to her eyes.

"I WILL protect her with every fibre in my body. I will use anything I can grab to protect her. I will not let you touch her, let alone hurt her. So if you want to take her somewhere you have to go through me first. I love her so very much, and when you love somebody like that you will do anything to make sure the person doesn't get hurt. So if you wanna take her. Go ahead, But it'll have to be over my dead body." He said as he punched Zeke in the face. Zeke stumbled back and loosened his grip on Kate. Jack kicked Danny into the chest and he also let go of Kate.

Jack grabbed Kates arm and pushed her gently so she was behind him. He glared at the others as Kate struggled to remove her gag. Jack could sense what she was doing so he ripped it off of her. "Jack... Do you really mean all of that?" She asked after taking some gulps of air. Jack nodded. "I do, even if you don't love me anymore." Kate felt her heart melt and she started crying. "But Jack I do lo..." All the sudden her voice cut out when a click of a gun was heard.

Jack stared in the direction Kate was and he saw Juliet, with a gun in her hand, pointed directly at Kate. "Wait Juliet. Don't do anything to hurt her please." "Relax Jack its just a tranquilizer gun. We need somebody for our research preferably somebody who wont be missed when and if the planes come to find you." Jack had to thing of something quickly because Juliet's finger was on the trigger.

"WAIT!" Jack screamed and Juliet turned to him. "What?!?!" He took a step forward infront of Kate. "Take... Take me... Take me instead of her." Kate gasped. "No Jack!" Jack whispered into her ear. "Go towards your tent and be safe. Grab my gun its in my back pocket. If they try to follow you shoot them! Do not come back for me." Kate gave a cry as she grabbed the gun. "Why do you have a fully loaded gun in your pocket." Jack laughed. "Lots of reasons... If an animal tried to hurt you, If the others came and tried to take you, If Sawyer got to rough and tried to take advantage of you..." Kate felt her heart break as he said the reasons. "To protect me." She asked and Jack nodded.

Kate backed up towards her tent as Jack bargained with Juliet. "Don't hurt her... I'll come willingly aslong as you don't hurt her or take her." Juliet nodded. Jack sighed in relief. "So she can go back into her tent and just promise not to come after me." Jack asked and Juliet shook her head. "I'm sorry we have to knock her out." Jack looked at Juliet. "NO YOU CAN'T" He said trying to protect her but Juliet shot him with the tranquilizer dart. "JACK!!!" Kate screamed bending down to him. "Kate... I lo...ve you." Jack said drifting in and out of unconsious. "I wil.. Alway.s love you." He said before he completely fell unconsious.

Kate flew to the ground as Zeke hit her with a huge metal stick. He crushed it down onto her body as the others picked up Jack. "JACK! I LOVE YOU SO MU!!" Kate screamed but was cut out by another hard metal whack over her skull and she fell unconsiously fast.


	2. Last Night On Earth

Last time it said by Alisha because my friend Alisha gave me alot of ideas. So I put her name instead of mine. But the rest of the chapters are by me.

**I Will Always Love You**

**By: Alyssa**

**CHAPTER 2: Last Night On Earth**

"Jack!" Kate screamed out as she awoke. Kate thrashed in bed as she screamed for Jack over and over again. "Kate you're awake." Claire said thankfully as she ran over to beside Kate. Kate found herself being hugged desperatly. "Claire we need to get Jack... He he risked his life for me." Claire put her hand on her mouth and gave a gasp. "Im so sorry Kate..." She said slowly and Kate sat up straight. "WHAT?!?!? Is Jack hurt or... dead?" She asked scared of the answer. "We think he's hurt because when he saw you were knocked out with a metal pipe he tried to beat the affects of the tranquilizer and well... Come see for yourself." She said in a hurried breath. Kate literally jumped out of the cot and took off after Claire.

Seeing her tent she ran towards it scared to see what had made Claire so sad. Looking at the ground got her the answer. There was a huge pool of blood. "No... No..." She said shaking her head. She slumped down onto the ground upset. Claire stood behind her and put her hand on Kate's shoulder. "Jack knew what he was doing. Come on you should rest." Claire said helping Kate up. Kate lingered a few moments. "Claire we have to go after him." She said sadly. "Your not going anywhere until you have time to recover from those bruises." Claire said holding her arm. Kate shook her head. "I'll rest tonight but I'm going after him tomorow." Claire nodded as she lead Kate to the medical tent.

_"Morning Jack!" Kate said her voice all cheerful as she walked into his tent followed by the 3 year old Aaron. "Aaron and I have to tell you something." She said giving a huge smile as she looked at Aaron. "Do you want to tell him Aaron?" She asked as Aaron nodded grabbing her hand. "IM GONNA BE A COUSIN!" He shouted happily and Jack looked at them pondered. "Jack... Me and You, well. We're going to have a baby." She said a tad bit worried about how he would act about it._

_**It's the last night on earth before the great divide  
My hands are shaking time was never on our side  
And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye  
As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times**_

_**It's never enough  
No matter how many times I tried to tell to tell you this is love **_

_Kate put her hand onto her very swollen looking stomache. She was reaching her seventh month of pregnancy. She smiled as Aaron entered her tent. "Hi Auntie Kate!" He said as he bounded towards the bed. "Auntie..." He asked hesitantly. "Ya hun?" She asked pulling him onto the bed with her. "You and Uncle Jack will still love me when the baby's born right." Before she could reply Jack came in and moved Aaron just a little bit as he lay down beside Kate. "Ofcourse we will buddy." He said as he gave Aaron a hug. Aaron smiled and just as he left he said happily. "Thanks Uncle Jack." Jack smiled as he leaned over Kate gently kissing her lips as he pulled her shirt up a bit. Once he was finished kissing her he kissed her stomache and whispered things to it. Kate smiled as she played with his hair a bit._

_**If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth  
Like it's the last night on earth **_

_"I HATE YOU JACK!" Kate screamed as Jack held her hand. "IM NEVER GOING TO LET YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN." She screamed as she got hit with another contraction. "OH GOD THIS KID IS COMING OUT SIDEWAYS." She screamed as she pushed one last time. Within a second Kate's screaming ends and a little baby's cries start. "WAAAAAA." The kid screams as Jack looks at the little baby that Claire is wrapping up and wiping off. "Its a girl." Claire says happily as she hands the baby to Jack and he gives a small cry. "Kate she's so beautiful... " Jack says as he gently plays with his daughters finger. He looks up at Kate. "And so are you." He says kissing her on the lips._

_**A penny for your thoughts  
A picture so it lasts  
Let's knock down the walls of immortality  
Your fingers on my skin only you can hear my fear  
Only you can help me heal  
I see forever with you here **_

_Kate looks at the beach as Claire and her both watch their little girls playing hide and seek with Aaron. She smiles as Aaron runs after his little sister. Kate laughs as Aaron catches her and then goes after her daughter. She smiles as her 2 year old runs behind her. Kate catchs her and pulls her into her lap. "Mommy... Im gunna be caughts." She replies whining. "No way... Mommys are home free." She said laughing as she gives her little girl a kiss on the forehead. As Aaron comes up Kate says happily. "Mommys are home free so your sister is it this time." Her daughter smiles. "Thanks Mommy." Kate lets her daughter go. "I love you." She replies and her little girl looks over her shoulder. "Love you too Mommy."_

_**It's never enough no matter how many miles stand between us this is love **_

If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I   
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth 

_"Where is she?" Kate asks as she looks around the camp. Everyone is silent as they point towards Sawyers tent. Kate storms into Sawyers tent. "JAMES SAWYER FORD WHERE IN HELL IS MY DAUGHTER?!?!" She asks angrily and Sawyer looks at her and points to the blanket. Kate lifts it up in shock and cries out. "NO!" She screams as she falls back and sits down quickly in the sand. "How?" She asks tears coming to her eyes. "I dont know I just found her face down in a pond in the jungle. I couldn't find you guys so I took her back to my tent to try to get her to breathe... Im sorry Freckles." Kate lets a sob out and she starts crying as she grabs her 3 year old daughters cold hands. "I had just told Jack I was pregnant this morning. We were so excited about how she'd act to becoming a big sister. And Now... Now she's dead." Kate cries as Jack comes into the tent and sees his little girl. "Oh my god no!" He says as he grabs Kate's shoulder he lets out a sob aswell and Sawyer leaves letting them mourn over their little girl. Jack wraps his arms around Kate as she cries._

_**It's never enough  
No it's never enough  
(it's never enough)  
Oohh **_

_Jack wrapped his arms around Kate as she screamed again. "OH GOD THIS HURTS MORE THEN IT DID WHEN I WAS LAST PREGNANT." She said screaming as a contraction shuddered down on her as she moaned. "OH GOD!" She screamed with all her mgith as she pushed her second child into the world. The only difference from her first child is that this one didn't cry. She looked at Jack. "Whats wrong?" She asked as he looked at the baby. "Our son..." He said sadly as he held his little boy. "He died coming out." He said sadly and she screamed out. "NO!" This was her miracle baby. He was her final chance. Jack and Kate had decided if he didn't survive they would strop trying. Can you blame them this was their 7th baby. The first one drowned and the other 5 had been miscarried._

_**The afterglow  
The horizon line  
The shadows fall  
Will you still be mine  
Will you still be mine  
Will you still be mine I ask**_

If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth

_Kate looked around as she walked about the white heavenly mist that she was in. All the sudden she saw her little girl. "BABY!" She yelled as she ran over to her. She hugged her 3 year old baby girl. Finally she was there. All the sudden she saw a baby boy. "Oh my god." She said as she ran to the baby boy and hugged it. "Im with my children and thats all I can wish for." All the sudden she saw Jack dead. "NO!" She screamed._

Kate woke with a sudden jolt. She looked outside and saw a light glow of the sun. That dream had taken her the entire evening. "I need to go find Jack." She said as she ran out of her tent pushing the nightmare out of her thoughts. She grabbed a gun and loaded it pushing it into her back pocket. She filled her backpack with some more ammo and 2 water bottles. Also a little bit of food as she went off not caring she was risking her life and not caring she still had the metal bruisings. Just caring about one thing.

Jack...

_UP NEXT CHAPTER ON LOST - I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU_

_"Jack?" Kate asks as she see's Jack slowly coming towards her. All the sudden he falls down and Kate sees a gunshot wound in his back. "JACK!" She screams. "Jack dont die." She says sobbing as his pulse drops dramaticly._


End file.
